Five Nights at Albert's 3: Rust-Trust
"An era will end, and another will begin" -The game's tagline. FNaA 3: Rust-Trust is a game made by ZonicTheHedge11. Story The Protagonist of the previous games wakes up in an asylum-looking office. They realized what was going on, and sat on the chair. They K-N-O-W-. Can you survive 5 more nights? I don't think so, but try. Don't let your dreams be dreams, man. Game Mechanics Computer The player has an access to a computer that displays the camera system. The system has no map and the player must navigate using the buttons at the top. Camera List # Entrance # Cell 1 # Cell 2 # Cell 3 # Middle Hall # Cell 4 # Office Hallway # Back Alley # Parking Lot Camera Features The camera system has Night-Vision and a voice intercom. Using these features will cost you Computer Power. Partial Free-Roam The player can roam around the office's "5 stations": # The Computer # Hallway # Window # Resting Desk # Recharge Room Window Sometimes The Creature will look at you through it. Close the blinds before The Creature sees them. Hallway Go up to the hallway and turn it's lights on to check who's there. If the lights go out for a bit, the player can use the 6-use flash. Resting Desk Lamp Turn this on to scare Rust, however it will turn off if it used on for 7-9 seconds. Rest The Player can rest here to turn up their stamina. Charging Station Here is a lever that you must pull down and hold it to charge the power, but this drains stamina. Stamina The player starts each night off with 98% percent stamina, rarely with 95 or 100%. Running to different stations costs you 8-14%, while switching cameras or using the night-vision takes away 1-3&. The voice intercom costs you 17%, to show how merciless this game is. If it's at 0%, you have a Nightmare which gameplay is like FNaC 3, where you must catch Rust 5 times in 30 seconds. If you don't, he'll attack. If you do, you wake up. Voice Intercom This is used to lure The Creature while it's not at the window. Computer Power It starts each night at 94-97%. Using night vision or the Intercom will cost you the power. For night vision, every 0.7 seconds 1% drains when you're using it, while using the Intercom costs 10%. Instead, if you lose all, the computer will be darker and switching the cameras will take longer. Characters Rust and The Creature start on Night 1, Rotten Cleetus on Night 3 while Shadow Albert on Night 4. Rotten Classic Zonic also appears on Night 3 and Shadow Jayingee on Night 5. Rust_010 (just look him up). The bane of Albert's existence is here to fight you. Behavior He goes ANYWHERE he wants to fool you. When you're anywhere BUT the door or Resting Desk, he will enter the hallway. Turn on the lamp to scare him. The Creature The Creature is a tall, black monster with cat ears, orange eyes, a dog tail and tentacle-looking fingers. Behavior The Creature ALWAYS starts off at the Back Alley, then proceeds to go where the heck it wants, before returning to the Parking Lot. After that, it returns using the same path as it did when it starts to return to the Back Alley and then appears at the Window. It takes him 4-8 seconds to notice the player and break inside. Put on the blinds before he notices you. Rotten Cleetus Rotten Cleetus resembles Endgame Cleetus from FNaA 4, but much more green and with some stiches. His clothes are also partly torn. Behavior He will start somewhere next to the Parking Lot and move inside, then to your door. If you spot him, click on him to make him go away. Shadow Albert Shadow Albert resembles Albert, but entirely purple with white eyes. He also glitches out sometimes Behavior He starts on Night 4. Sometimes, he will move onto a random cam. If you spot him, don't move or switch the cams until he leaves, otherwise he will drain 10% power. Rotten Classic Zonic R. C. Zonic resembles his old self in FNaA 1 but much more green and withered. Behavior He acts like Foxy, a bit. He is in CAM 6, and if you hear him laughing, quickly switch to that cam to prevent him from moving. If you hear breathing, leave CAM 6 if you're looking at it. Shadow Jayingee Shadow Jayingee is Jayingee but entirely black with white pupils. Behavior He has a random path and will go to the window. To lure him, use the voice intercom, he only attacks 2 times. If you see him in the window, going to the door will delay his attack. Endings Bad Simply beat Night 5 to get this. The screen is a zoomed-in face of Rust with the text "G O O D B Y E" on top. Good Beat Night 6 to get this. The screen is an 8-bit person driving a car. Bad (CN) Beat CN and the preset isn't 30/30/. The ending screen is a zoomed-in face of The Creature with the text "F A R E W E L L" on the bottom. This unlocks a Salem plushie, sitting on the window sill. True Beat All/30 mode to get this ending. The screen is Rust saying "i have the big sad :/" ??? Beating All/30 with the Nightmare passed 2 times or more gives you this. The screen is Rotten Classic Zonic, twitching. This gives you 110% stamina on later nights. Trivia * The Asylum is the same as the one in RUST_010's places. * The Creature's appearance is what Zonic made out of the jumpscares in "It's out there....", one of Rust's places. It also looks like Salem, one of the game's developers. Category:Games Category:FNaA Category:Zonic's Stuff